evolve_serverfandomcom-20200215-history
Identifying Antagonists
Due to confusion over how much knowledge people would have about various items and the various antagonists, the following is the rules concerning identifying antagonists. This page is considered part of the Rules. HAVING A MILITARY BACKSTORY OR ANYTHING SIMILAR DOES NOT OVERRULE ANY OF THESE CIG-9 Items CIG-9 items are purposefully hidden from the general public and from most general populous, which is necessary for CIG-9 to fully complete their tasks.. These items are mostly considered contraband. Certain items however are identifiable to those with certain training. Recognising an object does not mean you know it's from CIG-9, only what it is, and what it does. Some items are also simply modified versions of existing items, and some items are disguised. Items The following is a list of CIG-9 items and who would be able to tell what is what. If the item is not listed, the default is only the Captain or Head of Security would have any vague knowledge. Revolver & Ammo Everyone knows that nobody outside of security should have a revolver, and everyone also knows they shouldn't be using lethal weapons on people. Energy Crossbow Everyone knows it's an illegal weapon but not exactly how it works. If it were tested, it could be figured out. Energy Sword It is very obviously a dangerous weapon to everyone. Exactly how much someone knows about what it is and how it works would vary from job to job, with Security and weapons researchers likely knowing the most. EMP Grenades Everyone knows it's a grenade, security and science know it's an EMP grenade. Both of those know that nobody outside of security is normally meant to have these. If it goes off, anyone could tell that electronics have been screwed with pretty seriously. Sleepy Pen It's just a pen. If R&D took it apart and investigated its contents, they would find that it is a low-capacity hypospray hidden inside a pen case. Soap It's a bar of soap. Not exactly contraband. Detomatix PDA Cartridge It's a strange PDA cartridge. If put inside your PDA, the menu would be simple enough to navigate and use for anyone. Chameleon Clothes The items themselves are just clothes. Seeing one of them changing would be pretty weird, and suspicious if it's to a restricted item. Non-functional HUDs or other things would be a little odd, but might just seem broken depending on the item. If you investigated it more closely, you'd be able to tell that it's not of NT origin. Science is able to figure out (with investigation) that it can turn into other similar items of clothing. After science investigates it, security would know what Science tells them. No-Slip Shoes They're a pair of shoes. Not even close to contraband. Agent ID card It's a normal ID to most people. It's normal to Heads unless they investigate it closely (and have a reason to do so), in which case it's an illegally modified ID card. Science can investigate and find that it can change itself on the fly. Voice Changer It's an ordinary gas mask, until someone talks with it on without an ID or switches IDs infront of someone while talking. With investigation, R&D could find out what it is and how it works, though anyone could tell what it does if they see it in action. Noticing distinguishing features (or a lack of them) which aren't covered by the mask, and are wrong for the person whose voice is being imitated, would tip someone who knows that something is going on. Thermal Imaging Glasses They're ordinary sunglasses. If put on, you can tell that they see living creatures through walls. Not really illegal, but odd. Chameleon-Projector It's an odd and suspicious device. Security knows it's illegal. Research can take it apart or otherwise investigate it to find out exactly what it does and how it works. Cryptographic Sequencer Everyone can immediately see it's a modified ID card (which is illegal), engineers and scientists would know that it would screw up electronics like in doors if they investigated it closely. Fully Loaded Toolbox It's a toolbox. Not illegal. Traitor Radio Key It's an ordinary radio key, until you put it in a radio, in which case you'd be able to tell that it goes onto an unknown radio channel. This isn't illegal by itself (there are a LOT of empty channels that don't usually get traffic). Listening in on encrypted channels, like department channels, is. (This item is not currently available to traitors, but does exist in the code). Binary Translator Key As above, except onto the silicon talk thing instead of an unknown radio channel. Not illegal, but a little strange. Those with a bit more knowledge in robotics might realize that this is much more serious tech than normal encryption keys. Space Suit It's a space suit. Its color is nonstandard, but that's not illegal. C-4 Everyone can see that it is a bomb. Powersink Everyone knows it's not of colony origin, engineers know it's going to suck power out of the ship and is therefore illegal. Singularity Beacon Everyone knows it's not of colony origin, and looks pretty odd. Engineers and scientists know it's going to try to pull the singularity over to it. Teleporter Circuit Board Everyone can tell it's a circuitboard and what it builds, and knows that these ones are meant to stay in tech storage and the teleporter room. If you go and use it to make a teleporter to get into high security areas then security is well within their rights to pull the thing down and confiscate the circuitboard. Freedom Implant, Compressed Matter Implant, Explosive Implant, Uplink Implant Having an implant without it noted in medical records is odd, and should probably be investigated. If the implant is removed for some reason, Research can tell what sort of implant it is. Implanters aren't meant to be outside of medbay and certain sections of Security, so if one's just lying around it should be at least taken back to Medical, and possibly investigated if anything else about the situation is suspicious. CIG-9 All staff may know CIG-9 as an intelligence organization controlled by Sol Hub, but they have done some rather shady things and their true purpose is unknown.. Cult The Order of Nar'Sie is a secret and secluded cult, and is therefore not known by the crew. The Chaplain/Counselor has limited knowledge, up to knowing that the cult is evil, should probably be stopped, and that holy water will deconvert those influenced by the cult. However, it is (and should be) hard to convince anyone else of this. Wizard Wizards are an unknown on the station, but generally do not need to be contained by Security unless they are hostile or otherwise lawbreaking (such as entering non-all-access areas when they do not have access on their IDs). They should be watched closely, however. AI Malfunction AI's and Cyborgs are not normally known to malfunction. With the exception of overwhelming evidence, outright declaration by the AI, or from the 'Hostile runtimes' message from CentCom, the AI and Cyborgs should not be presumed hostile. Law resets are not out of the option if the AI is acting odd and there is reason to think its laws might be affected, but this doesn't mean that it's hostile. Changeling Changelings are not known to exist in any form. It is highly likely that only research members, specifically xenobiologists would know anything about them. They should be treated as any first contact alien being should be, if they reveal themselves through actions, words, or otherwise. This includes not being presumed hostile unless they actually act hostile. Cortical Borer Cortical borers are known as a parasitic creature, though little is truly known.